


Everlong

by BellaAlexis



Series: Bringing Sexy Back [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAlexis/pseuds/BellaAlexis
Summary: You and Dan have been friends for a while and, one evening, you decide to take things to another level.Minimal plot used as an excuse to write smut!





	Everlong

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time publishing something like this. I haven't gotten it proof read because I only have one friend who knows I am doing this, and I feel like there is only so much porn I can send her before it starts showing in the way we behave around each other. ^^'
> 
> No, but seriously, I usually write stuff that is more or less along the lines of Justin Timberlake's Sexyback and it was my first time writing something vanilla as well. So I hope it's good and I hope you enjoy it!

Dan was the love of your life. Of course, he didn't know that. You had met him when you were still a senior in college and he had just moved to Los Angeles, your breath being taken out of your body the second you laid your eyes upon him. You were a waitress in a small coffee shop, a setting you found cliché'd considering most romance fictions involve a coffee shop one way or another. He ordered tea and a smoked salmon sandwich on a bagel, which you might or might not have prioritized over all the other orders. His hair was shorter back then, but you could already see the ends curl around themselves, framing his face in such a manner that it made him look like a mix between a rocker and an angel. As days went by, the 'pretty boy' became one of the café's regulars. He claimed it was close to where he worked and, eventually, he asked for your name and number. He said he thought more people should make secondary relationships into primary ones and, while you didn't quite understand what he meant without further explanations, you happily obliged. Somehow, your relationship never evolved beyond that point. You assumed it was because he considered you a friend, nothing more, but you found yourself lucky enough to be one of the people in his life.

So there you were, years later, standing on your porch and saying good night. The two of you were coming from this small Korean restaurant you had just been dying to try out and, as the perfect gentleman he was, Dan had walked you to your door. It was a small gesture, but you appreciated it nonetheless. You got on the tip of your toes to press a friendly peck amidst his stubble, his hands finding your hips. You blushed like a schoolgirl standing in front of the high school quarter back and you tried to shrug it off by claiming the weather had gotten to you. A valid excuse considering California was always sunny and always far too warm for your taste, but you were full of crap regardless.

"Good night", you spoke, averting his gaze and looking down at your shoes. You had picked the one pair of yours that weren't sneakers or flats and you regretted your choice. You thought heels were but a feeble support to your now weak legs.

"Good night", he replied and smiled. God you loved that smile. His hands were still comfortably resting on your body and yours were on his. For a moment, you wondered whether he, too, found it hard to break way from this shared intimacy. Truth be told, whenever something like this would happen, you would wonder and decide it was just wishful thinking on your part. You found it ridiculous that Dan Avidan, a man who was able to make a whole crowd of woman cream their panties just by singing and dancing, could possibly want someone like you. Not that it was impossible, mind you. It was just improbable: "Are you okay, babygirl…?"

Something inside of you snapped. Maybe it was the odd tension between the two of you, maybe it was him calling you 'babygirl', or maybe it was the weight of the time you had spent trying to avoid being rejected and losing your best friend. Either way, you snapped, and found yourself closing off the space between you, your lips grazing his for half a second before crash landing. His hands moved to the small of your back, bringing you closer to him as he deepened the kiss. You let out a small content moan and you felt him smile, your fingers wrapping themselves in his shirt's collar to keep him close as you took a step back towards the door. He whined as you broke the embrace, fumbling to find your keys in your bag. Once the door was unlocked and you were safely inside, the kissing resumed and you tried to guide him towards your bedroom, only to fail and accidentally hit your couch, Danny falling on top of you. Laughter erupted from you both, entwined with continuous little squeals and hums as his touch made your skin burn. He caressed your cheek, moving a strand of hair behind your ear before standing up, leaving you whining in a voice you barely even recognized. He smirked, obviously proud of himself.

"Fuck, (Y/N)", he bit his lower lip and let his jacket fall off his shoulders and onto the floor, his shirt following soon after: "I didn't know you were hurtin' for a squirtin'…"

"Dan…"

You wanted to reprimand him for making a joke in such a moment, but his name came out as more of a plea than anything else. You kicked your shoes off and he moved back on top of you, peppering kisses all over your face. His hand cupped one of your breasts and you moved both of yours to his hair, tugging ever so slightly to see what his reaction would be. He groaned and kissed your neck, as though he wanted to reward you for trying such a thing. He nibbled and licked, your eyes closed and your back arched. His touch left your chest and you felt your skirt ride up your legs, his fingers grazing your inner tigh.

"W-Wait. Stop."

You grabbed his wrist and he stopped moving completely, trying to hide any evidence of disappointment from his face. You giggled and kissed him, reaching for the visible bulge in his jeans before speaking up: "Can we move to the bedroom?"

"Fuck yeah", his voice was airy, light. You stroke him a few times over the denim, partly because you enjoyed it, but also to not be the only one walking down the hall on shaking legs. It was his turn to grab your wrist, kissing the palm of your hand before he lifted the both of you off the couch, leading the way to your bedroom. You slammed the door shut behind you, mostly out of habit, and Dan resumed his work. A swift kiss on your shoulder and the hem of your dress was over your head, effectively revealing almost all of you to him. Your cheeks turned crimson as the thought sunk in, embarassment taking over lust for the briefest of moments. It had been a while since you'd last done anything with anyone, and you were very much aware that this wasn't just some guy from a bar. Danny caught on to your train of thought and smiled, perhaps the softest smile you'd ever seen from him, and broke the silence: "We don't have to do this, you know? Anything you say goes, I won't be mad."

There it was again, the snap. This wasn't just some guy from a bar, but someone who respected you, someone who cared for you. You wanted him and he wanted you. A few imperfections weren't about to turn him off: "Fuck me."

You weren't used to being so bold, but it seemed to please Dan as his shade of red now matched yours.

"Well then…"

There was an obvious H in front of the letter W, and you chuckled as he gave you his best smoulder. He grabbed you by the waist and your lips found his neck, dragging your tongue on every inch of skin you could find. He unhooked your bra, you undid his belt. Your back sank into the mattress and you watched as he towered over you, his lower lip caught between his teeth. His jeans hit the floor, and you noticed part of his cock poking out of his boxers. Though there were about a thousand things you wanted to do, you settled on spreading your legs wide and inviting him to lie on top of you once again. For a second, he stood still, staring. He then pressed his lips on your ankle and climbed up all the way to your stomach, carefully avoiding anything that was still covered by the thin fabric of your panties. Each time his mouth broke away from your quivering body, he whispered praises that sent shivers up and down your spine. Locking his gaze in yours, he hooked his fingers in your underwear and made sure to slide it off you completely before dipping a finger in, his moans almost as loud as yours.

"Jeez, babygirl, you're soaked."

He pressed a soft kiss near your belly button and pushed his finger in again, this time moving it so that it hit that one exquisit spot. You tugged at his hair once more, harder than the last time, trying to convey whatever feeling you couldn't speak. He did it again and you swore, unable to make up something to say. His rhythm was slow, too slow, and you could feel your inside tightening around him to ask for more. You wanted so much more. His mouth found its way to your chest, kissing and sucking. Your legs moved up his body, hips now working in tandem with the one finger he was using to work you up.

"You like that, don't you?"

You nodded, his pace picking up ever so slightly.

"You wanna cum?"

You nodded again, trying to answer but only managing to get the moans that flew out of you to grow louder, needier. He grinned, adding a second finger and picking up the pace once more. Your back arched and your eyes fluttered shut, hands falling to your side and gripping the bedsheets. Content with your reaction, Dan moved further up your body and began licking the spot right beneath your ear, his thumb now playing with your clit.

"Oh fuck, Danny, I -", you squealed as he added a third finger: "Oh my god, don't stop, don't stop, Danny!"

His teeth tugged at your earlobe and he groaned, your core growing tighter by the minute. You were so close…

"Yeah, that's it", his voice was low, drenched with lust: "That's it, babygirl, cum for me."

Heat built up in your abdomen and, as his words washed over you, you felt your body crumble apart. You came around him and his triumphant moan was enough to make the heat wash over you anew, his rhythm not faltering until you were done riding your high. You let out a content sigh and he sat up, sucking his fingers with a lude noise, his free hand travelling to his hair and pulling slightly. His hips thrusted forward just enough for you to feel him move, yet not enough for him to actually be touching you. There was no denying it, he knew what he was doing.

"D-Dan", you mirrored his movements, trying to gain back some contact. He replied by locking his gaze in yours, licking a slow, careful strip from the palm of his hand to the tip of his fingers. You swore he was going to be the death of you.

"What is it? You want some of that action?"

His forehead pressed against yours, breath hitching against your skin. He was grinding his hips against yours, teasing you. Nodding, you reached for the elastic band of his boxers and tried as best as you could to get them off, to no avail. A sigh of exasperation escaped you and he laughed, kissing you.

"I love how needy you are", another kiss, this time to your jawline: "Got a condom?"

"First drawer of the nightstand."

It took him less time than you'd thought to find what he was looking for, his underwear flying to the other side of the room the second he did. You couldn't help but gasp at the sight of him. Granted, you had seen him in spandex more than once, but being able to make out something versus actually seeing it were two very different things. You'd always known he wasn't small, that much showed, you just didn't know to which extent that statement was true.

"Strawberry flavored?"

His question kept you from staring at his dick any longer, a wave of shame suddenly hitting you.

"I just - well - it's just that I thought…"

"Go on", the smug expression he gave you as he ripped open the packet and rolled the thing onto his cock was enough to make you regain some of your composure. You weren't about to let him be the only one standing on high grounds. Not this time anyway. Your hands found his chest and you pushed him back playfully, trailing kisses from his throat down to his stomach. Once you were low enough, you gave his shaft a single lascivious lick and laid back down, arms folded under your head as you watched him turn into a blushing mess.

"Just thought it tasted better than latex is all."

You couldn't quite discern what it was that flashed in his eyes, passion with a side of mischief perhaps. His pupils were blown with lust, as were yours, and he wasted no time in positionning his cock just so that it was teasing at your entrance, grazing your clit.

"You are one dirty girl, you know that?"

He grabbed your lower lip in his teeth, sucking as he moved along your folds. His thumbs were rubbing circles on your nipples, making you want him even more. Your back lifted off the bed, he chuckled. Dan swallowed each sound you made, thoroughly ignoring your attempts to beg him as he continued teasing you. Your nails raked down his back and he growled, finally pushing inside you until he couldn't anymore. You inhaled sharply and he gasped in turn, giving you a few moments of stillness to get used to him.

"How do you want it?"

"Fuck, Danny", your mind was shrouded with lust, your coherence lost the second you felt him penetrating you: "Gimme all you've got."

"You got it, babygirl."

He placed his forearms on each side of your head, his own nestled between your shoulder and neck as he began moving. He was slow and tender at first, his dick sliding out almost completely and hitting deep everytime. You jerked your hips and he picked up his pace, working up to exactly what you had asked for. He was quick, your legs rising to meet just above his ass. Still clawing at his back, you moaned out a string of obscenities, his name sounding almost like a chant. And then he hit it, the spot that turned your moans to screams. And he hit it over and over again, singing your praises until you felt your wall tightening around him once more.

"(Y/N), babygirl."

His thrusts became shallower, you could feel how close he was to reaching his end as well.

"Aaah, Danny, yes! Yes! YES!"

"Am I making you feel _that_ good?"

"Yes! Yes, oh god, yes!"

You felt his smirk against you, his teeth digging in your skin ever so slightly as you brought your hand down to flick your clit, your screams only getting higher in pitch as you felt him move against an additional part of your body. His rhythm grew more erratic the louder you became until your whole body shook, your legs pulling him towards you as you lost yourself in a wave of pure ecstasy.

"Fuck!"

He thrusted deep inside you, deeper than he had yet, staying still as he spent himself. A few more tired movements and he climbed off you, carefully throwing away the condom into your trashcan before pulling you into a tight embrace. It took a while before any of you spoke, the gravity of what you'd done hitting you now that the heat of the moment had dissipated. A different kind of warmth spread in your veins as he stroked your hair, urging you to say what you had been holding back for years: "I love you. I realize this is an awkward moment to say it, but I do. I love you."

A chuckle, and he held you tighter, closer.

"I love you too."


End file.
